Code Dimension
by ODROverdrive
Summary: X.A.N.A. has broken the dimension barrier, and entered reality. Now with Code Lyoko Evolution filming completed, and the set out of use, X.A.N.A has it to his manipulation and disposal. It is up to the Evolution cast, as well as the actual Lyoko Warrior to stop X.A.N.A. once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

**The following is a non-profit, fan fiction interpretation. Code Lyoko, and Code Lyoko Evolution are all owned by The Moonscoop Group, France 3, Canal J, Tania Palumbo, and Thomas Romain. Please support the official release. **

MARIN'S POV

"...Marin Lafitte!" I went out on stage. I looked at all the cast of Code Lyoko Evolution. Quentin's letting his beard grow. He looks distinguished, but it also highlights that he's entirely too old to play a 15 year old. Melanie got a shorter haircut. That'll be a hitch in season 2. Diego, why he looks as douchey as always. Gulliver, he was just happy to have his hair back down. Léonie look...marvelous... And she took time away from her studies to be here, at this press conference for the show. And here i am. Little Marin. Youngest of the cast. They asked us questions like "Will there be a season two?", "Was there a lot of off screen romance?", Gulliver was asked "Was hair difficult for you?", to which he laughed and answered "At least they didn't bleach me. I love my brown hair." I expected that from him. After the press conference, I was bored. "Léonie, do you have plans later, I could use some company." She giggled. "Sorry sweetie." She called me that a lot, "I'm hanging out with Diego." My heart shattered a little, but I stayed cool. "Maybe some other time then." She walked off and I sat on the table. Gulliver left for pizza. Mélanie and Quentin left to...do Mélanie and Quentin things... So I just walked around the city, getting hounded for autographs. The life of a celebrity...

I was walking home. The street lights were on. I was thinking about Léonie... It seemed like she and Diego were an item... She's too old for me anyway... I sat in the middle of an alley. It smelled like hobo pee... I don't like that smell, but I didn't want to get up... The street light to my left and the street light to my right blew out. Terrific... Lights came from both directions, so I assumed they were back on. I looked to my left and saw...an electricity...ball... Oh hell! I tried to run to my right but...there was another... I panicked and jumped on the adjacent dumpster, then I ran fell speed to the street. I felt a surge through my body... I blacked out...

I woke on an unfamiliar couch. I heard faint moaning. Was I molested...? Should I call my lawyer...? I looked around the room, and saw a picture of Mélanie and Quentin. Aah... Mélanie and Quentin stuff. I sat on the couch, as the moans grew louder, and louder then just slowed to a halt. Quentin just blammed apparently. A few minutes later, Mélanie came out in a robe and looked at me. "Hey kiddo. How long have to been awake?" "Oh Quentin, don't stop." I imitated mockingly. She looked down, embarrassed. "That long, huh?" She sat next to me, and I laid my head on her. "Something attacked me... Like a giant ball of electricity..." She looked at me. "What?"

"I was attacked by a giant electricity ball."

"Is this some weird role play thing? Or have you been watching Code Lyoko re-runs?"

"I'm serious Mélanie."

"You're hallucinating."

"I think it's X.A.N.A."

"I think your brains are fried."

"I'm serious."

"I remember when i had your childlike imagination."

"You think I'm lying?"

"I think you're high."

"Take me to the set." She looked at me, confused. "What?" "$1,000. $1,000 says there's something up." She laughed. "And if you win." "They look on your face will be satisfying enough." She though about it. "I could use an extra thousand clams. I'll get dressed." "I'll call Léonie"

"Are you trashed Marin? Legal drinking age is 21. Is Quentin supplying you."

"Léonie, I'm serious..."

"I remember when i had your childlike imagination"

"Mélanie said that..."

"Dude, get some rest. I heard what happened..."

"Léonie, I bet you $1,000 that I'm not crazy."

"$1,000?"

"$1,000."

"And if you win?" I thought for a second... "I want a kiss..." The line got silent... "Marin," she laughs "If you win, I'll make out with you, but you are sooooo not winning." I smiled, and Mélanie came out in a black mid-drift shirt, black skinny jeans, and black boots. "Let's go."

Me, Mélanie and Léonie snuck on set. Mélanie looked around. "This place is creepy as hell at night..." She pulled out a pack of cigarettes and removed one from the pack. She started smoking as we walked to the factory interface set. It normally has no picture, and the picture is digitally added in, but it was on... Léonie looked at me. "Marin..." I sat in "Jérémie's" chair. "T...there's an activated tower... In Carthage..." Mélanie gasped. "You serious?!" "Get to the scanner set!" They started to walk off, and i shouted. "Mélanie, wait!" Mélanie looked back, and i looked at her. She looked scared, freaked out... I grinned. "Okay, you can go." They hurried to the scanner set.

"Scanner Léonie. Scanner Mélanie. Transfer Léonie. Transfer Mélanie. Virtualization." Two dots appeared on my screen. It was Léonie and Mélanie. The looked like the Aélita and Yumi avatars in Code Lyoko Evolution, but Léonie had her long, flowing blonde hair, and Mélanie had shorter hair. "Marin!" Léonie shouted. "We're in the arena!" "Okay, I'll call Quentin, Gulliver and Diego"

"You said there was an emergency, sir Lafitte." said Gulliver. "Go to the scanner set. Léonie and Mélanie are on Lyoko." He laughed. "I did not know you were into LARPing. I'll play along, Jérémie." "This is no time for jokes Gulliver, some serious things are going down, and I don't know what to do..." He looked at me with a really worried face, as Quentin and Diego walked in the room. Diego looked at the others, then at me. "Would you mind telling me why were on set tonight." "X.A.N.A.'s attacking." Quentin looked at me. "You're off your rocker. What happened to you earlier? Did you get hit over the head?" "Quentin, I'm serious. An electric monster attacked me earlier. How else do you explain the burns on my back, but the lack of charred buildings near by? How do you explain the fact that a prop computer works just like the supercomputer?" They looked at him, and at each other =, with no logical explanation coming to mind. I finally just said. "Get to the scanner set." They all did as told.

"Virtualization activation. Scanner Gulliver. Scanner Quentin. Scanner Diego. Transfer Gulliver. Transfer Quentin. Transfer Diego. Virtualization." They made there ways to Lyoko, and I laid my head back. They looked just as they did in the show, but with their regular hair, like Léonie and Mélanie. "Okay guys. Find the activated tower, and deactivate it quickly. If this is anything like Code Lyoko, you must get Léonie to the activated tower to stop whatever X.A.N.A. has in store for us." Gulliver spoke up. "Do we have the Lyoko Warriors weapons."

"I don't see why not. Why do you ask?"

"Because there are Megatanks and they don't look too happy too see us dude..." Gulliver launched arrows at the tank, and it was destroyed. "Good job, Gulliver." "All in a day's work." I smiled, and they made their way to the tower. Monsters appeared on the screen, and they looked like they meant business. There were three of them, and they were guarding the tower. "Watch out. There are Bloks guarding the tower. Try not to get devirtualized." Quentin used Ulrich's super sprint and made his way to a Blok. He stabbed it in the eye of X.A.N.A. It exploded, and Quentin stood tall, only to take two shots from one of the Bloks, and be devirtualized. He ran back to the interface set. "Wow dude, you were serious... You guys didn't want to believe Little Marin, did you. Well now here we are." He sighed. "Okay, sorry I doubted you. How do you think this happened?" "I'm not actually Jeremie. I don't know anything about this crap. Everything I did right now was either gotten from the script, or in the ISFCL." Quentin looked at me. "You are too weird... You were really serious about this part, weren't you?" "No, I just have A LOT of spare time." I finally look at the screen and noticed that Melanie finally getting devirtualized. "Crap... Guys, I told you to try to stay virtual." Diego shouted. "We're trying! You're not here, so don't bitch!" "Sorry, sorry..." They cleared out the monsters, and they got Léonie into the tower. She entered the code, and the tower was deactivated.

"So what do you think caused this...?" Gulliver asked. "I don't know, but we have to find out, before something else really bad happens..." Quentin looked at us. "This is crazy, we need to alert the authorities." "And tell them what? A sociopathic computer virus from a kid's show is attacking the world. No thanks. What we need to do is fight. Just like they did..." Diego looked at me, then them. "I second that." Léonie, and Gulliver agreed. Quentin and Melanie looked at each other, and then to me, and nodded. I put my hand in the center. "Evolution Warriors on three..." They all put their hands on mine, and we said in unison. "One... Two... Three... Evolution Warriors!"


	2. Chapter 2

**The following is a non-profit, fan fiction interpretation. Code Lyoko, and Code Lyoko Evolution are all owned by The Moonscoop Group, France 3, Canal J, Tania Palumbo, and Thomas Romain. Please support the official release.**

GULLIVER'S POV

"Gee, watch out!" Odd said as a Blok shot at me. I dodged it and me and Odd each shot a laser arrow at me. Aelita put her hand on my shoulder. "You do great work, Gulliver Bevernaege." I blushed. "Why thank you, Ms. Schaeffer." Léonie looked at us. "Let's deactivate that tower, fast..." We ran to the activated tower in the Desert region of Lyoko.

TWO HOURS EARLIER

"Who's going in?" Marin asked? Léonie, Quentin and I raised our hands. "Okay you three. The goal is to find out where X.A.N.A. came from, using info you have to gather from Carthage. Melanie and Diego will be sent in in the case of emergency." He looked at Diego. "And you have to watch out front, and make sure no one comes in, okay?" He nodded and we left Marin and Melanie on the interface set. Diego went towards the lobby area, while Me, Quentin and Léonie went to the scanners. "What I wouldn't give for some tequila right now..." Quentin said. "A drunk warrior is a devirtualized warrior." Léonie responded. The scanner doors closed, and we heard Marin on the other set. "Transfer Léonie, Transfer Quentin, Transfer Gulliver." I swallowed... "Scanner Léonie, Scanner Quentin, Scanner Gulliver." I felt the air under my feet, body tingling as I was scanned. "Virtualization!" It all went black.

I landed on Lyoko. I was glad to still have my tame, brown hair. I looked to Léonie, who still had her lovely golden locks. Quentin agreed to stay behind and watch out for a X.A.N.A. attack in our dimension. We left the arena at full speed and ran to the elevator. The elevator took us to the Celestial Dome, and we ran for the interface. I lay along the platform, waiting for the Mantas to hatch. I looked to words the blue skies of data surrounding the sector. How did this happen... This time last year, they had just started casting call. I never thought that when I had got the role of Odd, that I had to worry about this happening...

"Found it!" Léonie shouted. I stood and looked at her. "Get to the Skid quick!" I nodded and ran to it. "What'd you find?!" Marin asked from earth. "I found out how X.A.N.A. came here! He punctured a hole in reality!" We stood on the skid platforms. I was transferred to my NavSkid, and Léonie was transferred to the Skidblanir's main controls. "Where is this hole?" I asked in wonder of how X.A.N.A managed to puncture a hole in reality. "It's in one of the hubs. We have to find the hub with the tear. Once we enter the hub, we will be going at a very high speed. So I have to quickly find the tear, and enter it. This will be a very difficult mission. You ready, Gulliver?" I nodded slowly. "I said are you ready?" I forgot… I'm in the NavSkid so she can't see the nod. "I'm ready." She left the hanger, and we exited the core. We hovered over the Digital Sea. She activated the shields and we dropped in.

We searched the Digital Sea high and low for this hub. We were there for a good ten minutes. "Léonie, where is this hub…?" "Dude, if I knew I would tell you…" Marin shouted "I found the hub!" "Where is it?" Léonie asked. "Turn left. It's the first hub you see." She does as told, and I look at the hub. "3… 2… 1…" She dropped in, and after a second, she makes a hard right. I'm guessing she found the tear. She came out of the hub, and I looked around at the digital sea. It had a lighter blue to it. I liked it. "I see something further north Marin. It looks like a Replika. Should I investigate?" Léonie asked. "Marin… MARIN!" Nothing… She drove to it. I looked at it from my NavSkid. I have a strange feeling about this one. I don't think it's a Replika…but what else could it be. Léonie got us in and we fly up. We were in something that looked like the mountain sector…but it was…different. Well, not as different as you would thing. The ground was a lighter purple, and the towers looked as they did in the original Code Lyoko. "LASER ARROW!" we heard in the distance. We turned back and…it was Odd Della Robbia… What the hell… Him, Aelita Schaeffer, Yumi Ishiyama and Ulrich Stern were all surrounded by Bloks. "We need to help them!" I said. Léonie nodded and we ran towards them. We killed off the blocks, but not before Ulrich was devirtualized. They got in attack stances, and Léonie threw up her hands in surrender. "WE COME IN PEACE!" she yelled. They stayed in their stance. "Who are you?!" yelled Odd. "I am Gulliver, and this is Léonie We are two of the stars of Code Lyoko Evolution." They stood up right, and gave us strange looks.

"We have a TV show?!" Odd asked. We were in a way tower. Léonie spoke. "Yes, it's called Code Lyoko. It ran from 2003-2007, and spawned a lot of fan fiction and a wide base of fans world wide. It even spawned a sequel series that started back in December." Odd ecstatically smiled. "We came back after a few months?!" "More like a few years. It's 2013 where were from." I said. "It's still 2007 here." Aelita pointed out. Odd got a look on his face of pure disappointment. "So, I'm guessing you're the guy who plays me." I felt a little hurt... To think THEE Odd Della Robbia was that rude when it came to me playing him. "Is it the hair...?" "Yes, yes it is. That's actually the only problem." I felt a little better. At least he didn't completely hate me...

We left the tower to see an army of Bloks. Me and Odd took out 3 of the 10 single handedly. Aelita and Léonie took out a few. "Gee, watch out!" Odd said as a Blok shot at me. I dodged it and me and Odd each shot a laser arrow at me. Aelita put her hand on my shoulder. "You do great work, Gulliver Bevernaege." I blushed. "Why thank you, Ms. Schaeffer." Léonie looked at us. "Let's deactivate that tower, fast..." We ran to the activated tower in the Desert region of Lyoko. Then Léonie got shot, and then...

I exited the scanner, but everything looked different... The set looked like the actual supercomputer room from the original Code Lyoko. I looked at Léonie... She had an abnormally large forehead, but I guess that was travel sickness... We walked to the exit of the set, which was the elevator. We tried to get out, but it seemed like there was no way... I pressed the button, and we were taken upstairs. We entered the supercomputer room... and on top of that... we saw Odd Della Robbia... Aelita Schaeffer... Ulrich Stern... Yumi Ishiyama... and Jeremie Belpois... Jeremie stood and clapped. "Odd and Aelita told me your story. I applaud you. And I thank you for your help in saving us." Léonie looked confused. "Where are we?" "You're still in our dimension." Aelita said, "And you have another 12 hours before you two can be virtualized. While we were finding a way to materialize you, we made a second hanger for your Skid. You guys can stay here until you can be revirtualized. It's 10 AM, so Jeremie and I will be back at 10:30 to monitor you, until you get through the tear to your dimension." We nodded.

"Transfer Gulliver. Transfer Léonie. Scanner Gulliver. Scanner Léonie. Virtualization." We were in Carthage... The real Carthage. Not the generic Carthage created by the guys in the department. We were directed to our Skid, and then they went home, as we went into the hub, and traveled all the back home. Quentin was still in the arena. "Where were you guys?! I feel like I've been here for hours?! Do you know how may times I jogged through Carthage?! Marin went home a while ago... He thought you guys were done for, and he went to try to explain your absence to your parents." We devirtualized each other, and ran out of the building... Everyone must be worried sick...


	3. Chapter 3

**The following is a non-profit fan fiction interpretation. Code Lyoko and Code Lyoko Evolution are owned by The Moonscoop Group, Canal J, France 3, Tania Palumbo, and Thomas Romain. Please support the official release.**

LÉONIE'S POV

I was lying in bed, tired, and catching a lot of much needed sleep. X.A.N.A. has been interfering with my regular sleep patterns and I don't like it one bit. I got a phone call. I looked to see who it was. It was Marin... Fuuuuuck. I answered, and in a very horrible mood. "Let me guess, X.A.N.A.?" "No, I was just bored... Needed someone to talk to..."

"Do you know what time it is?"

"It's 11 in the morning."

"Yes. Yes it is. And why would you call me before one?"

"I don't know... I didn't know you slept so late..."

"I'm sorry... It's just... X.A.N.A..."

"It's fine..."

"What did you want to talk about...?"

"Anything... I just feel all alone right now..." I felt for him. He doesn't really talk to anyone; so, I thought I'd be a friend. He talked on and on and on about a girl that he had the hugest crush on, but he refused to mention a name (even though I knew it was me), then he told me that we all were going back to the set to explore the real Lyoko and hopefully gain communications with the others. I don't really know how he hopes to make that happen. He doesn't exactly have the real Jérémie's intellectual capacity, but then again, he was able to handle the factory interface. I mean, it's a lot more user friendly than the original, but it's still VERY complicated. I guess we'll have to trust him.

"Scanner Léonie, scanner Melanie, scanner Diego, virtualization!" Me, Melanie, and Diego landed in the arena in Carthage. We ran to the elevator. I looked at Melanie and Diego. They looked at each other, than back at me. They could tell I was worried. I mean, last time, we lost contact with Marin... And he's the only one that knows how to get us home safely... Without him, what will we do? I walked to the Skid hanger. I stood on the drivers pad, and Melanie and Diego stood on NavSkid pads. We were then transferred to the Skid, and I took the controls. I pulled out of the hanger and prepared to enter the digital. I turned on the shields and took the dive.

"Do you remember where the hub is?" Melanie asked me. "I hope so." I answered skeptically. I found the one from last time, or at least I thing I did. I flew the Skid over it and prepared for ascension. "In 3... 2... 1..." We dropped. I looked for the ripped, and in a split second, when I saw it, I made a hard right, and then we flew at light speed till we came out in the Code Lyoko digital sea. I flew the Skid to the original Lyoko, and we parked the Skid in the Skid hanger made for us by Jérémie when we last came. We then made our way to their Celestial Dome, and sent a message to Jérémie via his laptop. I didn't think it would work, but it did.

"You requested a one Jérémie Belpois." I smiled. I felt safe. "Yes, we are in need of a communications tether between your Lyoko and our Lyoko. I don't know if you can do that, but I would appreciate an honest try." It got silent for a second. "I will call a few of the others, then I will get to work on the new communications tether between the two Lyokos." I looked at Melanie and Diego, who looked oddly ecstatic. I guess they were excited to meet their counterparts live and in person. We paced in anticipation, waiting for the Lyoko Warrior to be summoned to Lyoko. This is gonna be a very cool meet and greet. I can tell Melanie and Diego are stoked.

"Scanner Aélita, scanner Yumi, scanner William. Virtualization." We heard roar through the sector. Soon after, we heard a little bit of bickering. "Look, I'm sorry, I didn't plan on X.A.N.A. taking me. It could have happened to any of you." I'm guessing that was William. "Yeah Yumi, cut him a break. The Scyphozoa got me dozens of times." I'm guessing that was Aélita. "But still, I don't think we should have let him back on Lyoko so early. Seeing as though he got TRAPPED LIKE A DUMBASS." And I'm guessing that was Yumi. They finally greeted us, and Yumi and Melanie shook hands. Yumi smiled. "I always wondered what I'd look like with short hair." They hugged. Diego looked at William and William looked confused. "Who invited Robert Pattinson?" Diego glared at him and looked at us. "May I slap him?" I took initiative. "We have a mission. Jérémie?" He spoke. "I have the program, but I need someone to carry it in their digital envelope. Any takers?" Aélita spoke up. "I will. I'm the only one that can do the transfer. Marin's knowledge goes as far as a script." She steps forth and places her hand on the interface. Blue lines of binary trail up her arm, and the she looks at us. "Let's go."

We all exit the Celestial Dome, and head to the Skids. Aélita, Yumi and William to theirs, and Melanie, Diego and I to ours. We led the way into the digital sea, and to the hub with the tear. "3... 2... 1..." We dropped into the hub, and turned into the tear. We came out, and the Lyoko Warriors came out soon after, then we made our way to the Evolution Carthage. We didn't have an extra hanger, so we put our Skid in the hanger, and they docked their Skid at a tower, then Marin transferred them to Carthage. "This Sector 5 looks...oddly different..." commented Yumi. "Yeah, the guys in the department did a horrible job designing" I said. We all ran to the Celestial Dome, and Aélita inserted the program into the interface. "You okay there, Aélita?" asked Marin, as if he knew her personally. "Just fine Marin, just a few more codes, aaaaaaaannnd... Complete. Jérémie, do you read?" she asked, in hopes that we would hear him. "Loud and clear, Aélita." We all cheered. We finally made it through the dimensional communications barrior, and we can talk to the Lyoko Warriors.

"Guy, don't cheer too quickly now... There's an activated tower somewhere in the Mountain region, on Evolution Lyoko. I don't know what exactly X.A.N.A.'s attack is, but I doubt it's gonna be pretty." Marin said. "Should I send in others from here?" Jérémie asked worriedly. "I think so. For safe measures. You call in Ulrich, and I'll see if I can get Gulliver." Marin transferred us all to Evolution Lyokos Mountain region. I didn't see any monsters yet, but knowing X.A.N.A., this attack can end up being very unpredictable.

"Transfer Ulrich."

"Transfer Gulliver."

"Scanner Ulrich."

"Scanner Gulliver." We all heard virtualization in unison, then Ulrich and Gulliver landed before us. They shook hands. "So you're the amazing Ulrich Stern. Quentin would be honored to meet you." He blushed a little bit, receiving a little bit of an ego boost. "I'm pretty sure I would like to meet him as well, if given the opportunity." We walked slowly towards the activated tower. We weren't sure of what was to come, so we stayed cautioned. Once we got close enough, we all thought to ourselves 'This was entirely too easy.' We looked around, and I motioned Aélita to go into the tower. She ran towards it, but was shot in the side by a Blok. We looked at it. It wasn't just one, it was a swarm… "X.A.N.A. was never this powerful… There must be 100 of these things…" Ulrich said, in complete whoa and terror. We ran away from the tower, and found a rock to hide behind.

"We need a plan." I voiced, and they all looked at me. "Gulliver, you and I will be the front runners. With projectile weapons, we will be able to get them at a distance." He nodded. I then looked towards Mélanie and Yumi. "You two will be close behind. With your fans, you can get them at a distance as well." I finally looked at Diego, William, and Ulrich. "You three stay towards the back. You guys have swords, and the last thing we need is for you to get too close, and risk being devirtualized before Aélita gets to the tower." I then looked at Aélita. "Which brings me to you, who I need to deactivate the tower." She nodded, and Gulliver and I ran out blasting. We took out a good thirty of them before Gulliver was devirtualized, so I fell back and fought with Yumi and Mélanie. We look out 50, but Yumi was devirtualized in the process. Ulrich flipped, and broke the plan to attack the remaining. "What is the matter with you?!" I shouted. He fell in tears, and it dawned upon me what happened to Gulliver and I… When we were devirtualized in the real Lyoko…Jérémie had to spend hours recovering our data… Marin doesn't have the capability to do that… I hugged him. "It's gonna be okay…" "Why wouldn't it be?" A voice similar to Yumi's was heard over the sector. "Yumi…?" Ulrich asked in almost complete shock. "Who else would it be?" He stood and cheered, and Jérémie explained. "I had a feeling that one of you would end up being devirtualized, so I programmed a materialization program similar to the one I created when the Léonie and Gulliver were devirtualized when on our Lyoko. I implanted it into the communication program, and it was made to adapt automatically to your devirtualization program, so now, when my warriors get devirtualized, they'll appear in the scanners in that dimension." "The scanners here look awfully different, and so does the computer lab." Yumi commented. "Blame the guys in the department." Gulliver added.

We finished off what was left of the swarm. I was devirtualized, leaving Mélanie, Ulrich, Diego and Aélita. Aélita deactivated the tower, and Mélanie guided them back to their Lyoko, then she came back with Diego. Yumi, Mélanie and I had a little girls night sleepover. Mélanie started going on and on about her and Quentin, and I could tell that Yumi was getting a little jealous, seeing as though she and Ulrich never really made anything official. "Don't worry, everything'll work itself out./ You just gotta stop being so shy, and actually talk to him about it." I said, in a comforting tone. She smiled, and we all had fun that night. I gave Marin the night off, and then peered through the scrip to see what I had to do to send Yumi home. Quentin drove the Skid, and made sure she made it back to Lyoko. Then she hid in a tower, till Jérémie could devirtualize her. As X.A.N.A. gets craftier, we need to be more careful.


	4. Chapter 4

**The following is a non profit, fan fiction interpretation. Code Lyoko and Code Lyoko Evolution are both owned The Moonscoop Group, France 3, Canal J, Tania Palumbo, and Thomas Romain. Please support the official release.**

ULRICH'S POV

"Mr. Stern?" asked Ms. Hertz in that voice that we all know and hate... She has the habit of embarrassing me, because I'm not really as bright as everybody else... She tries to embarrass Odd, but he doesn't really care. Odd is just...Odd. She wanted me to answer the question that she had asked the class, and I would feel stupid if I asked her what the question was... Even stupider if I still didn't know the answer, so I simply responded with I don't know... "You know Mr. Stern, Kadic is a science academy. Not knowing science defeats the purpose of you being here." I hate how she condescends to me... I haven't slept in like two days... I've been thinking too much... About X.A.N.A... About Yumi... Yumi and I have been "Just good friends" for entirely too long... The only reason why I'm not so pressed is for the simple fact that she doesn't talk to William anymore. None fo us really like William, but he knows our secret, and he can fight, so we unfortunately let him back into the group, as far as going to Lyoko. We wouldn't even go near him, if X.A.N.A. weren't back. He hasn't attacked in a week though... What is he planning...? Jérémie and Marin have been working together on a materialization program, so that way, if we were there and got devirtualized, we'd come back here instead of staying there, and in vice versa. The thing is that Jérémie said that he needed to find out what made the break, before he can make the program... He has everything, but that small tidbit of information. X.A.N.A. is a sneaky, kniving bastard who has the habit of fucking us all over.

Just before the final bell rang, we heard the announcement bell ring. It was Delmas. "Hello students, I have an..." He was interrupted, and a man started speaking. "I am Geraldo Romain of the Paris Police Department, and we have reason to believe that an escaped convict is hiding on the ground. He is believe to be armed and extremely dangerous, so all hide in your classrooms. We will send an officer to every other room, to keep watch." That means who knows how much longer in Hertz's class... Dandy. Odd woke up from his science class snooze. "The bell hasn't rang yet." "Go back to sleep Odd, we're gonna be here for a while." He looked at me. "What's going on Ulrich." Jérémie looked back at us. "A convict came on the ground, and police are guarding us. We're waiting now our officer to show up." Odd just put his head back down.

The cop came in, and we sat there in wait for the red alert to be over. We ere already there for an hour. Odd was asleep the whole time. How can he sleep so much, and I haven't slept in two days. I mean, he has Sam to think about. He has X.A.N.A.. How does he get more sleep then I do. There was a beeping coming from Jérémie's laptop. This can't be good. Jérémie pulled out his laptop, and the cop looked at him. "What is with the sound. We are on a lock down. What if you just gave away our location?" "Sorry sir..." He looked back at me. "There's an activated tower in the desert region... You text Aélita, and I'll tell Marin to send two of his warriors to meet us there... Wake Odd..." I looked at Odd and shook him. "Odd, wake up..." He wouldn't budge. "Odd, c'mon... Ee-way need to ight-fay A.N.A-Xay..." I shook him again, but to no avail. I whispered in his ear. "Odd, they ran out of meatballs in the cafeteria." He jolted up quickly, and in a sleep drugged voice said "Ulrich, I will give you 5 bucks for yours." He looked around. "Dude, playing with my food, is like playing with my emotions..." I shook my head. "X.A.N.A. attack." He gets a worried look. "What do you think he has planned...?" All we heard was "LOOK!" A mist of black came from the electrical socket, and went up the cop's nose, and shortly after, his pupils we're replaced with the Eye of X.A.N.A.. "I'm guessing that..." I said, with fear... I don't usually fear things, but X.A.N.A. has possessed a guy with a gun, and he has it in for us... What if I die, before I can tell Yumi that I'm crazy about her... He drew the gun, and he aimed it at my head from across the room... I was awestruck, and Odd yelled "BEELINE TO THE FACTORY" Jérémie, Odd and I got up, and a bullet was fired. I thought I was done for... But the one that was on the ground before me was Odd... He jumped in front of a bullet for me... "Go on... Get to the factory..." I took his hand. "No... I can't leave you here... I don't want to lose my brother..." "GET TO THE FACTORY NOW!" He coughed up blood... He had been shot in the stomach... "If you can launch a return trip in time, I'll be fine... Now go!" I heard the gun click again, as tears came to my eyes...as I left my brother there to die... We hopped out the window and we ran to the factory. We were followed be the Xanafied cop, but he was tackled by William. He can be very helpful when he wants to be.

We got to the computer lab, and I was still in tears... Odd took a bullet for me... What if he dies before the return trip... We wont be able to bring him back... "Ulrich..." he put his hand on my shoulder. "Odd sacrificed himself to save you... We have to deactivate the tower...or his sacrifice will be in vain..." I nodded, and headed for the scanner... "Aélita will be here shortly, and the Evolution Warrior should be there now. Transfer Ulrich" The cabin doors closed, and the whirring noises started. "Scanner Ulrich" I felt the wind under my feet, and I closed my eyes. "Virtualization."

I landed on Lyoko, desert sector. I saw two hands wave me over, and one of the outfits looked like mine, so I assumed it was the Evolution warriors. I super sprinted towards them. It was Mélanie, and...who was this handsome devil here. My damn I look gorgeous. It's like looking into a taller, sexier mirror. Sweet damn, as far as casting, mine took the cake. Wait, we have a mission... Aélita landed in front of us, and we all ran off to the tower. In the distance, I saw Bloks. Yippe, the locals have come to play. "SUPER SPRINT!" The me copy yelled, and he sprinted toward them. "He, that's my line. SUPER SPRINT!" I sprinted towards them. We knocked them off quick, but the copy got shit twice, I once. "You need to be quicker with your swords, uum..." "Quentin." I walked up to him. "I'm Ulrich." He laughed. "I know that." He gets shot in the back of the head, and devirtualized. Crap. I look in the direction of the enemy fire. It was a Krab. I simply walked up to it, deflecting all of it's shots with my sword, and simply stabbing it. Aélita and Mélanie ran up. "You show a lot of moxie, kiddo." I laughed "Sorry, I have Yumi, Madame Tran." She giggled, and a small swarm of Kankrelats appeared. We were slowly polishing them off, but not before Mélanie was devirtualized. We got Aélita into the tower, and it was deactivated.

Aélita came out of the tower and gave me a smile. "Okay Jérémie, launch the return trip in time." "Return to the Past NOW!" A whitish blue mist filled the sector, and I looked around, and I saw Odd next to me, head down, sleeping. I shook him and he looked at me. "Oh hey good buddy. Hope I didn't worry you too much." I hugged him tight, and the class stared. "What, have you never seen a man hug before?!" Odd laughed, as well as everyone else. "Good thing you got me when you did... They thought I was done for..." Jérémie looked back. "Well, at least your safe now." The announcement bell rang, so I assumed it would be the cops again. "Ulrich Stern, would you please report to the principals office. I stood, and walked out.

When I got to the office, it was Quentin waiting for me. "Quentin, what are you doing here?" "What, I can't come to school and see my cousin?" He winked, and we walked out. "Okay Quentin, why are you really here?" "Well, I've been observing the series since I got casted, and you good buddy, have an undeniably large crush on Yumi." I blushed... "That's nonsense... We're just good friends is all..." "But you want to be more, don't you Ulrich?" I looked down. "Is it that obvious..." He nodded. "You have to tell her, or she's assume you're not interested, and move on to someone else. She wont wait forever."

"I don't know how to talk to her..."

"It's easy, you just have to be suave, be silky."

"And how do you suppose I do that?"

"Try this." He whispered something in my ear, and at that moment, I knew what had to be done.

After classes, I saw Yumi walking to her next class... I have to do this... I don't know why Quentin told me to soap box it, but...if it'll help... I stood atop a wooden crate. "Attention, Kadic Students..." They all looked at me. I could see Yumi step out from in between two columns, and Mélanie was behind her. She smiled at me, but Yumi seemed to be worried as to what I was going to say. Then I saw Quentin with Odd, Aélita, and Jérémie... Oh god this is going to be a toughy... "I have come today, a student with more than my fair share of obstacle. A teenager, with the same suspected problems. In my room, staring at me ceiling, over thinking my next move, what can I do... She knows she's always on my mind, but we don't speak on it..." Yumi walked forward a few more steps... "I look into you're eyes, and see perfection. How I long to run my fingers through your jet black hair... To hold you in my arms, without a care... Feel your soft skin..." I stepped off the crate, and I approached Yumi, and she walked closer to me. "And when it's time, I'll look into her eyes, and finally say..." I took her hands, and looked into her eyes... "I love you, Yumi Ishiyama." Tears came to her eyes, and she smiled. "I love you too, Ulrich Stern..." We kissed, and finally...my world was at peace... I think I'll sleep well tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

**The following is a non profit, fan fiction interpretation. Code Lyoko and Code Lyoko Evolution are both owned by The Moonscoop Group, France 3, Canal J, Tania Palumbo and Thomas Roman. Please support the official release.**

AÉLITA'S POV

The scanner whirred. Dammit. We had a mission on the Evolution Lyoko… I got devirtualized… That's what I get for going solo, but the others were asleep, and I didn't want to trouble them… I didn't even tell Jérémie, so he is gonna freak out when I don't appear in school… But it was 2 AM, and Marin told us that his Lyoko had an activated tower, so I shot over. I was so sure of my skills, but then not even Gulliver and Léonie could keep me safe, but Léonie got to the tower in time, so it was all good… I just wish I could have been of more use to the mission…

I left the scanner room, and when I looked around, it looked like a strange warehouse… I forgot that this is the set of a TV show… I walked over to the lab set, and put my hand on Marin's shoulder. "What happened, the tower was deactivated… You're not bringing them back…?" "I'm sending them to Carthage, so they can send a message, telling Jérémie of your whereabouts, so he doesn't get too worried." I was hoping I wasn't going to get caught for this, but you can't fight the inevitable, I guess… He looked at me, and his caring eyes reminded me so much of Jérémie's… I guess that's why he plays him.

Not to long after, Léonie and Gulliver came back, and Gulliver went home. "Don't worry, Aélita, you can spend the night with me, and then we'll send you back in the morning." I smiled. These guys are very accepting of us, and they don't even know us. Well, I mean I guess they kind of do…but regardless, they are so nice. I am so happy to have some new friends that I can count on. I waited outside for a few minutes, but Léonie had yet to come out. I went back in to check on her, to see her in the lab set, her lips to Marin's. She finally pulled away. "That was only because of the bet. Speak on it, and I swear you will die." He smiled and nodded, and she came towards the "elevator". I ran full speed back outside. I guess that was something I wasn't supposed to see.

We went to Léonie's apartment, and I decided to sleep on the couch. Sleeping in another dimension felt weird. I was so used to my bed back in Kadic…in my dimension. I don't know, it just feels so weird here… I had a strange dream… I wouldn't exactly call it weird, because I have dreams like this quite often… And it's not like its bad. It's just Jérémie and I, finally together… He fails to notice me, so that will never happen. I mean, we're very close, we would die for each other…but sometimes I wonder…how he see's me… I wonder what my mother would tell me to do in this situation, if only she were here… I've needed some motherly advice for a while, but the best I can actually get is Yumi… I'm not saying that like it's a bad thing, I mean, I love Yumi to death and she gives good advice, but…she isn't a mother… I just wish Jérémie would come to his senses the way Ulrich did, and confess his feelings to me in front of the whole school. That would be so romantic… But Jérémie isn't that type. If he's not in front of a computer, he's in front of homework, or asleep…and it has gotten worse since XANA came back… I don't know what to do anymore… Do I give up and move on or… No… I will hold hope… Jérémie Belpois will be mine one day… I just have to have patience…

I woke up at about 9:30. I'm not used to getting up that late on a weekday, but it feels nice to finally get some extra sleep, even though I am missing a lot of work. I rose from the couch and walked to the kitchen. I don't think of it as polite to go in the fridge in someone else's house, but I…am…STARVED… I pulled out a milk jug. It was a gallon that was half full. I pulled a box of Apple Jacks off the top of the fridge, and I poured them in a bowl, then filled the bowl with milk. Then, I began to eat. I haven't had Apple Jacks since… Wow… How long was I in that damn computer… I finished the bowl, and then washed it. I don't want Léonie to have to clean up after me… Regardless, I only have a little while longer in this dimension. I halfway hope for a XANA attack as a chance to redeem myself… I just…I feel so useless… I don't know why I have these thoughts these days… I'm supposed to be the happy one… Oh well, I can't fight the fact that I am in fact…useless… Jérémie giving me the ability to attack did nothing but allow me to FEEL like a matter when I truly don't… All I can do is deactivate a tower, and what is the point if I can't FUCKING make it there… I need to calm down… I'm letting this defeat get to my head…

I went to Léonie's room, so I could talk to her, but she wasn't there… Where could she be…? There was a note on the bed. I picked it up and read it.

"Dear Aélita,

I have decided to hang out with the rest of the gang. We are all at a garden not to far east of the location of my residence. Please join us.

Léonie"

I smiled, and ran out. I feel kind of dirty… I don't have any means of brushing my teeth, showering, or changing clothes until I'm back at Kadic, and I wont be there until around 2:30, 3… Well, maybe when I get there, I can ask Léonie if she can help me in a few of those departments. I pulled out my phone, and used the compass to find out where exactly east was, and then I went in that direction. It was kind of strange, because…most people don't give directions that require compass… It's…weird, but I didn't question it. It wasn't my place to question it. So I walked for about two or three minutes, and I saw Léonie alone in the middle of a garden. She looked at me, and it seemed like a glare, or a scowl. I slowly approached her, to find out what was wrong. "Léonie…?" Her glare turned to an evil smile as the eye of XANA flashed in her eyes. I should have known that directions that…geologically specific had to have come from something that came from a computer program… But how… A Lyoko Warrior cannot be possessed by XANA. Only…copied… Oh shit!

I ran from the polymorph, as fast as I could. The only Evolution Warrior's residence that I knew was Léonie's, and I had no clue where XANA hid her. Luckily I ran into Quentin…literally… Like he was walking down the street with coffee, I hit him, and some of it got on me... "Aélita? Where are you heading off to in such a hurry?" "Léonie is being held captive by XANA, and he has a polymorph chasing me!" His eyes widen in shock. "We have to get to Marin." He pulled me away, and we ran full speed to Marin's place. Thankfully HE knew where he lived.

"How could he have recovered so quickly?" Marin asked, quite distraught. "He has reign in our Lyoko as well as yours." I responded.

"But the scan didn't pick up any activated towers, and there are no Replikas… Do you think…?"

"…that he's able to activate a tower in one dimension, and attack the other…? It's not completely impossible…"

"Well, I'll contact Jérémie, and then I will call Mélanie. Her and Quentin will hold everything down on Lyoko until one of you can be revirtualized." Quentin and I nodded.

"Virtualization." I landed on Lyoko and Looked at Quentin and Melanie. "I was wondering when 3:00 was gonna get here. We were getting lonely" Mélanie said as she laughed. I smiled at them. They were so cute together… So were Odd and Sam… Ulrich and Yumi… But me…I have been permanently friend zoned… But that's not the point. We have a XANA to defeat. We made our way to the to the Skid, and I let Mélanie pilot. It seemed best, because they were the ones who had to bring it back. I sat in the NavSkid that, it were our Skid, Odd would have been in. Strangely, it felt like Odd, down to an ass dent. Evolution went the extra mile for authenticity, in SOME aspects. The towers still look like giant Lego bricks. We got to our Lyoko and were greeted by Odd and William smiling, as well as Jérémie scolding me for leaving… "I love you too Jérémie…" I looked down, and they looked at each other. Odd took initiative. "Okay guys, we have a mission. Keep Aélita from getting devirtualized at all costs! I repeat, keep Aélita from getting devirtualized at ALL costs. We can't afford to lose this one without the other Aélita!" I'm guessing he was referring to Léonie. Oh well, I loved the sentiment. "Send in our vehicles, King Cranium!" said William. Mélanie and Quentin got the Overbike and Overwing. Odd got the Overboard, and William got the new Overring. Have you seen those weird vehicles from Men In Black III, or that one episode of South Park? The one that looked like a doughnut? The Overring was essentially one of those. Wow… I'm sounding more and more like Odd everyday… Well, William doesn't have Super Smoke like Diego, so he needed a vehicle. I decided to use my wings. I don't use those often enough. I need to be more independent.

We were met with Frelions (well, Hornets) and one of them shot me out of the air. I had lost life points, but I wasn't going down without a fight. I threw energy fields at them. I missed a few times, but I didn't even care. Odd held me back. "What are you doing? Your risky behavior might cost us the mission. XANA is stronger now, and we can't lose you. Stop being so reckless." Since the hell when does Odd lecture me on being reckless...? Odd shot what was left with his Laser Arrows, and I hopped on the Overwing with Mélanie. I hate being so vulnerable...

We were near the tower, but it was heavily guarded... There were Krabs every where. "Who ordered the Krabs, and forgot the sauce." Quentin asked. Odd glared at him. "Hey, I'm the one who makes the jokes here!" Odd went at the Krabs, and Quentin went soon behind. The first thing to go was the Overboard, but Odd was nothing else, if not quick on his feet. He took out three on his own before being devirtualized. Quentin was driving the under them and stabbing them. What he didn't count on was one of them shooting him in the face, knocking him off the Overbike. He flew towards a rock, and the Overbike rode off into the digital sea. Before Quentin could get up, he was devirtualized. I'm guessing he's stuck with us again. "Stay here, Aélita." said William, as he rode off to the battlefield, Mélanie right behind him. He drew his sword and took 2 of them out, but he got shot by two more, and more Krabs appeared. It was just me...and Mélanie... They surrounded her, and impaled her with their legs...

We were in a panic, and we didn't know what to do... "Aélita, stay hidden, while we try to get others there to help you..." said Jérémie. That was the last straw. "No! We need to finish this, and finish this now... I'm going in." "What?! Are you insane?!" I ignored the obvious protests of Jérémie. "Marin, do you think you could send me Gulliver's Overboard?" "I'll see what I can do..." "This is REDICULOUS!" Jérémie shouted. "Stay put Aélita!" I got the Overboard, and knew what I had to do. I got on and rode full force at the Krabs. The shot at me, and I dodged the blasts. Then, I heaved energy fields at them, left and right. I took a few out, and then ducked low as I rode under them. When i got out from under them, then I hopped off, and grabbed the Overboard. I aimed carefully, then threw it at them as hard as I could, and it took out a good four of them. I smiled in satisfaction, and went in the tower.

I entered the tower, and walked to the center of the first platform. I made it. I proved myself useful. I smiled and ascended to the second platform. When I get out of here, Jérémie is in for a big surprise. I stepped to the touch interface, and placed my hand upon it. It said "Aélita" in all caps, then "Code: LYOKO." The tower deactivated.

I got out of the scanner, and Jérémie was preparing the Return to the Past. I walked up and I saw William, Odd, Mélanie, and Quentin looking at me proud, but Jérémie looking at me in shock and worry. "What is your problem Aélita?! You almost cost us the mission! I was worried sick!" Odd was silently mimicking him behind his back, making it REALLY hard not to laugh. "You recklessness is..." I grabbed his face and kissed him. I've wanted to do that for so long... And it would shut him up, so, win/win... He froze, but finally loosened up and kissed me back. I reached my arm back and hit the enter key, starting the program. "I love you, Jérémie Belpois..." I rose from the couch in Léonie's house, but this time, in my dimension. I ran out before the family that lived there noticed.


End file.
